LEAVING HOME
by Chimiri
Summary: Sakura makes the biggest disition yet and she is making it herself, for once ItaSaku


_What do we do when all is said and done? ___

_Why go on living when you believe you have lost all? ___

_Where do you get comfort? ___

_Who tries to sooth your pain? ___

_How do we live? __  
___

"Naruto, you're being a fool!"

"Shut up Neji!"

"N…N…Naruto-kun! P…P…Put me down p…p…please!"

"Oh sorry Hinata!" 

"Naruto you idiot! You scared poor Hinata-chan! Are you alright Hinata-chan?"

"I…I'm fine Tenten-san." 

Sakura shook her head smiling slightly at her friends. 

"Sakura, why aren't you joining in?" The ex-Jonin settled him self down at her table.

"I could ask you why you read those fowl perverted books of yours, but I don't." Sakura scowled at the orange book in Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi chuckled. "You don't ask because you don't want a truthful answer."

Sakura smiled again and took a light sip of her sake.

"You're underage you know."

"I know." The pink-haired kunoichi glanced at her watch. "Kakashi, I need to get home, I have a mission tomorrow. Send Naruto and Hinata my regards."

Kakashi raised his free hand in recognition, never removing his eyes from his book.

Shaking her head, Sakura pulled on her brown jacket and left the bar.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed,_** she's changed during these three years…Itachi…what have you done?**__****_

_**Itachi…**__****_

Sakura grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into her pale pink hair.  
Closing her eyes she ducked her head in to the water spray.  
Little rivulets of water creased around her body, curving into scars from long ago.

Sakura opened her mouth and allowed the lukewarm water clean her sake induced tongue.

_**I've let you seep deep inside of my memories…**__****_

Squeezing the conditioner out onto her palm, she massaged the cream rinse into her scalp of soft hair.

_**I am so stupid, aren't I? Just like Shishou said, you're not the one to love...and you won't come for me will you?**__****_

Sakura noticed the water returning to cold and turned the shower knob to the right and grabbed the white towel. Wrapped in the towel and semi dried, she stepped out into her apartment. Sakura turned to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"So much for getting food." Her voice echoed dryly. Her vision impaled by leftover ramen and moldy fruit. She grabbed a juice box and banged the unopened straw on the counter while kicking the fridge shut.

"You know, talking to yourself is indeed the first sign of insanity." 

Shock filled her veins and she dropped the juice box, the sound of the hallowed thump and swish followed.

_**I didn't even sense him…and after all my training…**__****_

"W…What are you doing here?" Her angry hiss penetrated her own ears and she shuffled hands to grab her already loose towel.

"I'm simply visiting." He raised a poised perfect eyebrow. "Is that a crime?"

Sakura snorted. "Well when an S class criminal enters Konoha who long ago betrayed the code of the leaf, I do believe that is a crime."

_**Keep calm…if he was here to hurt you…he would have alre…ah fuck who am I kidding? He would choose to do it unexpectedly.**___

"Ah, touché my Cherry Blossom."

"French? You are defiantly a man of culture…" Sakura turned around to face him, "…Itachi."

"Am I?"

Sakura sighed. "Stop mind-fucking with me. Why do you appear now? And to me of all people? You said we were never to cross paths again once you were through with me. And you dumped me in front of Konoha Gates."

_**Sakura, girl you're keeping your cool well so far…just don't cry and you'll be fine…**__****_

Green eyes trailed along his figure, and inhaled his ever-present cloak, long black hair and…they paused their travel on his lips.  
Sakura gulped. The feeling of his lips combining heated lips on her skin surpassed her eyesight. Tears began to flood within her green depths. 

_**No! Stay strong. Remember what Shishou said. He's cold and a murderous criminal! Even as he treated you with kindness…he was planning on using you…**__****_

Itachi slowly took a step towards her. His eyes glinted black and for a moment Sakura felt safe without the sharingan there.

"Did I specifically speak of being done with you, Sakura?" He was close now. So close she could smell the perfume of the pine on him. He leaned his lined face to hers, his breath caressing her skin and wet hair.

Sakura's breath hitched and she closed her eyes, tears fell freely upon her pale porcelain cheeks.  
Itachi's nose nuzzled the tear stains. "You're in pain."

Sakura broke out a sob. "OF COURSE I AM!" She pushed him away and walked quickly to the kitchen doorway. Turning around she glared at him. "YOU LEFT ME! NOT EVEN CONSIDERING IF I WANTED TO STAY WITH YOU! THEN YOU COME BACK A MONTH AFTER DROPPING ME OFF, LIKE SOME UNEEDED BAGGAGE, AND TELL ME I'M IN PAIN LIKE AN INSENSITIVE FOOL! AND I'M TIRED OF FEELING AT A LOSS! OF BEING IN HORRENDOUS PAIN! AND…" Her voice cracked, being pushed to it's limit. "And I'm tired of…missing you…" Sakura slouched to the ground, her shoulders shaking with sobs. "I'm so tired of it Itachi…I've been in pain…I've missed you…so much…when you probably don't feel a damn thing about me…" Her exhausted gaze dropped to the tile floor, her legs curled underneath her, and the towel just barely hung on.

"…"

Itachi kneeled in front of Sakura. "Sakura…" Numb of hearing, Sakura remained steady with rackety breaths.  
"Sakura, look at me."  
When Sakura did not look at him, Itachi pulled her face up towards his own.  
"I apologize for giving you false pretense about my sense of character. I am a cold man. I killed for power and still do so. I have allegations against me for crimes you could barely imagine."  
Sakura winced and tried to remove her chin from his hold. Itachi held fast.

"I also apologize for not making clear, during our departure, that you do hold importance to me and it would not suit me to have you removed from me or other wise."  
With quiet steady voice Sakura inquired, "Then why drop me here? Only to visit a month later? What is the point Itachi, if I am so important to you?" 

Itachi's lips curved into a smile. "There's the intelligent girl I know. I simply wanted to be generous and have you remember what you would miss if you were to stay with me. It is your choice now." He leaned over and pressed his cool lips to her hot cheek lightly.  
"Remember Sakura…I'm a cold man, as well as a murderer. What do you choose? The Akatsuki with me…or do you choose to remain you steady life here in Konoha?"

Sakura's eyes stared into Itachi's, searching for an answer.

_**Even if I chose A life here…Itachi…what would you do?**___

The unasked question hung in the short space between them. Itachi knowingly, kissed her temple.

"I'll give you until tomorrow."

Dumbfounded Sakura watched as the only man who enraptured her completely disappeared from her sight.

"Remember Sakura…I'm a cold man, as well as a murderer"

"Your choice now."

Rubbing her forehead Sakura, stood up and touched the place Itachi's lips had landed on her cheek.

"My choice?" 

"Well done Sakura. Has the Hokage been informed of your completion of the mission?"

"Hai." 

"Good. You may leave."

"Hai. Arigato." 

Sakura paced her walk through the town. Every once in a while glancing at the stores. Hearing the chime of the bell on the fifth time, Sakura weaved her way to Naruto's place. 

Sakura placed her finger on the doorbell and pressed.  
The cheap kid's song London Bridge's played. Sakura rolled her eyes.

_**Figures Naruto would have something like that as his doorbell…**__****_

The door opened.

"Sakura-chan! What brings you here?!" 

"Hello Naruto. Just came to tell you that my mission is complete and the Tsunade-shishou would like to speak to you." 

"Alright. Ni Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seemed different this morning, distracted almost when I saw you…"

Sakura's hair veiled her eyes. "It's nothing Naruto. I was just getting mentally ready for the mission." 

"Oh. Alright see ya around Sakura-chan!"

"Hmm." 

Sakura walked off Naruto's steps and proceeded to her own apartment.

Setting down her weapons, Sakura plopped herself on the couch and stared at the blank television screen.

_**I have made my choice Itachi. Here I am.**__****_

Pried away from her musings by the knocking at the door, Sakura walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hai?"

A smooth feminine voice replied.

"Sakura."

"Tsunade-shishou?!" A surprised Sakura opened the door and let her teacher in. Making a gesture to a chair, Sakura asked the older woman to sit.

Tsunade sat down. "Sakura, did you give Naruto the message?"

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade glanced around the bare apartment. "Good, the brat better be there on time."

Sakura chuckled. "He'll be there."

Tsunade eyed Sakura. "Sakura, you have been my student for a number of years. And I've never seen you so distracted before a mission. What's going on?" 

Plastering a grin, Sakura settled herself in a chair opposite of the blonde woman.

"Let's just say a ghost of my past came to me in a pleasurable yet terrifying dream last night." 

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Sakura fearing she sent a message not cryptic enough, held apprehension to her teacher's next inquiry.

"Was it a dream with Sasuke, Sakura? You know he's in a coma now. We even believe Uchiha Itachi had to do with it. No, we know he did. Did he by any chance, speak of Sasuke while you were imprisioned there?"

Sakura's hands twisted the fabric of her ninja uniform tightly.

"No, Uchiha Itachi said nothing of the sort."

Tsunade sighed and leaned back. "Damn. First this, now we have word of …Orochimaru… planning to attack us." The worried woman rubbed her temples. "I just don't know how to handle this Sakura…I mean Orochimaru…he used to be so…"

Sakura glanced away, distraught at seeing such a strong woman struggle with an emotion she knew too well.  
"I know Tsunade-shishou. S…Sasuke was the same. You just fall attracted to the man and he blind swipes you with a power-hungry destiny. I had to go against Sasuke too…as did Naruto. I know how it feels to go against someone you love. It's cruel. All of it." 

Tsunade glared at her hands her eyes seemingly played an inner battle.

Sakura felt a sudden strong bond with the woman across from her.

"Of course it is Sakura…women everywhere deal with the cruelty everyday…"

Tsunade sighed and stood up. Walking towards the door, she paused and glanced back at Sakura over her shoulder.

"We have choices to make, and no matter which one we make…our hearts break within seconds. 'Night Sakura, see you tomorrow"_** I hope…**__** The elder woman opened the door and walked out; leaving Sakura with the pregnant silence.**_

"Sakura."

"Itachi." 

"Have you made you choice?"

"Yes." 

"…"

_**"Remember Sakura…I'm a cold man, as well as a murderer" **__****_

_**What ninja isn't a murderer? **__****_

_**What ninja isn't cold? **__****_

_**Without you, Itachi, who am I to love?**__****_

"I choose a life with …"

She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"…you, Itachi. You." 

"Good."

The next morning, Tsunade and Kakashi, just nodded their heads, knowing full well what Sakura had chosen. 

**_Her heart._**


End file.
